1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including decoupling capacitors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as semiconductor memory devices become more highly integrated, their operation speed has also increased. Increasing the clock frequency to increase the operation speed may also result in increased signal noise between the power signals such as power voltage Vdd and ground voltage Vss during a read operation and a write operation. A capacitance is used as a noise filter to obviate this problem.